


Not Now

by ProSkellyArcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkellyArcher/pseuds/ProSkellyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhardt had both taken paths in life that they never thought they would. Annie is the captain of the varsity cheerleading team, and Eren is the captain of the junior varsity boys soccer team. </p><p>All is well with them both until the night of Homecoming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger had never been considered 'special'. He was a good student- he paid attention in class and wasn't disruptive, participated in discussions. His grades were great and he had a good reputation with the teachers. Eren wasn't in any clubs, sports, or extracurricular activities- his only real involvement with Shiganshina High School were the occasional soccer games every Thursday after school.

These games were created by students, so the school actually has nothing to do with it. The reason I say that it's an involvement is because he met his few friends through those weekly soccer games. 

Then, in the beginning of his sophomore year, he decided to try for the boys' soccer team. Not only did he make it, but he was eventually placed as captain of the junior varsity team. To say Eren was surprised was an understatement- he was beyond shocked that he made the team, much less became captain.

Then there was Annie Leonhardt - captain of the varsity cheer team and leading back-stop in the local competitive cheer league. To say she was obsessed with winning was also an understatement. 

Annie never had an interest in cheerleading. Her mother was a cheerleader and had always pestered her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Annie refused all the way through eight grade, always taking part in art and drama. That is, until her mother died of pancreas cancer right before Annie graduated to high school. Nothing had ever hurt her more; the short, blonde girl was very close with her mom. Her mother was her best friend- they had done everything together.

So Annie did the thing her mother wanted her to do- she tried out for the cheerleading team her freshman year. She had taken gymnastics when she was younger, though it was only for a couple years. It was enough to get her on the team, and now as a junior she's the captain of the varsity.

The two high schoolers had never really interacted much. Eren hated the pep rallies and never did much during them. Annie, however, did the most she could. She helped with float building for homecoming, joined the student council, and became the band teacher's TA.

The cheer team would always go to the soccer games, and Eren didn't enjoy it. It bothers and distracts him to have girls dressed in skimpy outfits on the sidelines. Annie doesn't like it either. Personally, she would rather cheer at football games, if at all. She enjoys seeing boys tackling each other, getting injured on the way. Only once has she ever enjoyed soccer.

It was a game against their rival school- Trost High. The captain of their team, Levi Rivaille, had been frustrated with Eren and literally beat him half to death. Annie found it quite entertaining, especially since it was on the field. Later she heard that Levi was cut from the team for it.

Now, Annie sits in the biology classroom with her legs crossed, trying to keep the tight miniskirt from riding up to her waist. She hated how revealing the varsity cheer outfits were, with short skirts that barely reached four inches past her hips. She had had wolf whistles directed towards her all day and was sick of it. She even flipped a senior boy onto his back in the middle of the hall because of his snarky remark.

With only ten minutes left of class, she opens her notebook and slips and earbud in her left ear, letting Fall Out Boy distract her. She barely notices the bell ring until the students around her are packing up and leaving.

Looking down, she blushes. She had been drawing Eren without realizing, but it wasn't as a high school student or a jock. He was dressed in a short brown jacket and tan shirt, his lips pulled down into a scowl. She sighs and shuts the notebook, hoping nobody had seen.

After a quick trip to her locker, Annie takes her seat in the English classroom, right behind Reiner Braun. The muscular blonde boy had his headphones on and is playing some stupid popular rap song very loudly. Annie sighs and pulls the plug as she sits down.

"What the hell?!" Reiner turns around frustrated, then sees Annie. "Oh, hey Annie."

"Play some real music, Braun." She deadpans, sitting back in her chair. 

"Oh, come on," he says. "Drake isn't that bad."

This makes Annie laugh. She puts her head down on the desk, making a slightly loud thump. "That's rich." She says into the table before the teacher enters.

Forty-five minutes later, Annie is packing up her things and hurrying towards the front door of the school. She had twenty minutes to shower and prepare for the homecoming parade, football game, and dance.

She had been asked to the dance twice, but both times she had refused. The boys were arrogant, cocky pieces of shit and she didn't want anything to do with them. Just another thing she hates about cheer- all of the attention.

Eren, however, is in no hurry. The beginning of the parade isn't too far from the school so he just plans to walk. With his bag hanging over his shoulder, he pushes the door open with his back.

The last thing Annie expected to happen was to be hit with a door. She loses her footing but quickly rights herself, holding her skirt in its place. Just as she looks up to tell off the person who opened the door, she's met with the aqua-green eyes of Eren Jaeger. She may hate cheering for soccer, but she doesn't hate Eren.

Eren blinks, surprised that he had been stupid to slam the door into someone, especially Annie Leonhardt.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologizes with a lopsided smile.

Annie's stoic expression doesn't change. "It's fine," she deadpans and she turns to walk away.

Eren can't just let her walk away. He had been meaning to ask her for some time, but he had been too busy and... well, Annie scared him. Especially after she had flipped Jean in the hallway today. But if he doesn't do it now, then he'll never get the chance.

"Wait, Annie!" He calls, walking up to her.

She turns around while brushing her bangs behind her ear. "What?"

"I know this is late but... would you go to the dance with me tonight?" Eren asks awkwardly.

Annie stays silent for a moment. On the inside, she's practically rejoicing. She's been waiting for him to ask. "Sure," she nods simply and begins walking off again.

Eren smiles and walks off in the other direction, not believing she actually said yes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ in the first chapter, I said Annie was a back-stop on the cheerleading team abd in the beginning of this chapter I mention Mina being a flyer. After a bit of though, I realize that their roles should probably be switched, since Annie is so tiny. But me being me, I'm too lazy to change it. xP

Half an hour later, Annie is running to the local fire station where all the students were told to meet. Her hair is still damp but pulled into its usual bun. The skirt of the cheer uniform is riding up again, so she angrily pushes it down again while cursing it.

"Mina!" She calls, seeing the black-haired flyer ahead. 

"You barely made it, Annie!" Mina Carolina exclaims while Annie tries to catch her breath.

"I know," Annie stands up straight, pressing a hand into her side. "Have they started yet?"

"The first float just left, you'd better hurry." Mina grabs Annie's arm and drags her over to the cheer float.

Annie sighs as soon as she and Mina are on the float. "How long does this last?"

"Not long," Sasha Braus says from behind the blonde. "An hour or so."

"Good," Mina says, swiping a hand across her forehead. "It's hot."

 

Eren sits on the parade float, very bored but trying his best to put on a convincing smile. He doesn't understand why SHS keeps doing a parade for homecoming; barely anyone shows up anyway.

"Hey," Connie Springer kicks Eren's shin lightly and sits across from the team captain. "You bored too?"

"God! Yes!" Eren exclaims, huffing. "This is so stupid."

Connie nods. "Nobody comes to it anyway."

"This is why I like you, Springer," Eren says. "You're just smart like I am."

Connie suddenly bursts out laughing. "Ha! You, smart. Good one, man. Good one."

Eren smirks, shaking his head at Connie's response.

 

And hour or so later, all of the floats stop and an intersection near their starting place. All of the participants are sweating like it's their job, and are complaining about the heat.

Mikasa Ackerman brushes a stray hair behind her ear as she steps off the volleyball team's float. She lets out a heavy breath, suddenly feeling tired from the heat. 

"Mikasa!" A voice calls from behind, causing her to turn around.

"Oh, hey Eren." Mikasa musters a small smile as she sees her adoptive brother. "Whatcha need?"

"Are you heading home right away?" Eren asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm going straight to the game. Why?"

"Oh," he looks away. "No reason." He wipes his hands on his shirt, becoming annoyed by the constant sweat.

Mikasa shakes her head, looking at his uniform. "I still can't believe you chose soccer."

"What?" Eren asks, offended. "I'm good at it."

"You kick a ball around a field." She points out.

"You stand on a court and hit a ball over a net." He shoots back.

"Alright, enough of the insults." Armin Arlert steps in before his two best friends begin tearing into each other.

Eren sighs and steps back. "Sorry Mikasa."

His sister doesn't reply, she only plasters a smug smile on her face at her mini-victory.

Annie watches from a distance, laughing silently. She had never understood why Armin had joined the cross country team; he never seemed very athletic at all. Perhaps he just wanted to follow in Eren's footsteps, or just decided to join the team for the hell of it. 

Eren turns his head to see Annie's icy blue eyes trained on his aqua green ones. He quickly excuses himself from Mikasa and Armin and makes his way over to the blonde cheerleader.

Mikasa's and Armin's jaws drop. "Annie Leonhardt?" Mikasa questions, turning to Armin. "Why her?"

Armin only shrugs, just as confused as Mikasa. Around the end of their sophomore year, he had finally hit his growth spurt; he grew around six inches by the beginning of junior year, leaving him two inches taller than both Eren and Mikasa. 

Mikasa had also convinced him to cut his hair differently, ditching the bowl-cut for a more masculine style. Ever since then, Mikasa had seen him differently. She had to admit it- he looked, well... attractive. Over the past month of the beginning of the school year, she had developed a slight crush towards him.

"Mikasa?" The sound of Armin's voice finally breaks her of the trance she didn't know she was in. 

Blushing slightly she looks up at him. "Sorry," she mumbles and apology. "Just thinking."

Armin chuckles. "Alright," he says, not going to press her about it.

 

"Do you have to go to the game?" Eren asks Annie as he approaches her.

She nods. "I have to. Are you going?"

Eren flashes a quick smile towards her. "Of course I am. Nearly the whole school is."

Annie sighs. "Half of the people only go because their friends make them. I bet, if given the choice, there would only be 200 or so people that show up, family included."

Eren was taken aback a bit by her statement. That was a bit unexpected... "Yeah, I guess so..."

Annie smirks. "I'll meet you in the gym afterwards, yeah?" She asks, turning so that her back was facing him. 

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" Eren says suddenly, not noticing that she had been talking to him. A stupid grin spread over his face as he walked back to the high school.


End file.
